rollwithitfandomcom-20200215-history
Renn
Renn is the player character of fsteak in campaign two. She is a 16-year-old changeling sorcerer who has grown up in Wolis as a member of the Worthing Estate. She is also connected to the Changeling Secret Society, Children of Similus. Renn has taken on a number of different personas throughout the campaign, seldom revealing her true form as a changeling. She does not have a true name, instead assuming various aliases. Description Renn has grown up spoiled with an incredibly lavish lifestyle; however, she was very limited in who she was permitted to see and what she was permitted to do. Now that she is accompanying the party and seeing the world, her views are changing at a rapid pace. Renn has an abundance of drive and curiosity, and no shortage of opinions. She is inexperienced, immature, and rash, usually letting her emotions do the talking. Renn is a naturally gifted mage, but she has little formal training aside from what her magic tutor Edger has taught her. Appearance Renn's true form has pale features, with gray-white skin, short ashen gray hair, and big black eyes. She is short and scrawny, and as is the case with changelings, looks somewhat androgynous. Her attire changes to suit her current persona, but she has a tendency towards wearing greens and blues. She favors pants over dresses and skirts. Contrasting her mother Adrienne, she doesn't tend to wear jewelry unless it has a practical purpose; most notably she wears a small hoop earring in her left helix that serves as her arcane focus. Personas/Faces Lady Serenn de-Porpington Worthing Lady Renn is Renn's public-facing persona, a selfish, snobby, prideful noble who is tired of being cooped up in the Worthing Estate and presents herself as older than she actually is. Lady Renn is the persona Renn has used through most of her life. She wants nothing more than to gain the approval of her parents, but despite herself finds it difficult to obey their rules. Truffle Truffle is a face Renn has used sparingly, usually when she needs a quick disguise. He claims to be a traveling calligrapher and tends to have better manners than most of Renn's personas. Renn doesn't like having a beard, one reason she doesn't stay in the form of Truffle for very long. His appearance was inspired by someone she saw on the cover of a magazine. Fern Fern is a face Renn used briefly in Alibrook. Fern claims to be a hopeful would-be adventurer at the Starter Dungeon. She tries to abide by a number of tips to be a good adventurer, but her inexperience and tendency to panic often get in the way. Like Lady Renn, Fern is easily provoked and tends to be inconsiderate of others. She is not a very good liar. Tallo Tallo is a persona Renn and Cecily created together after Renn got permission from her parents to travel the world. Tallo is abundantly curious and likes to ask a lot of questions and experience new things. She is childish, selfish, creative, dishonest, and prone to emotional outbursts. She likes to frequently alter her appearance, sometimes even changing her race and gender. When Renn identified as Tallo, she tried to convince the party to help her complete shady jobs for her mother, in hopes of making her parents proud of her. Vale Vale is an unintentional persona that came about when Renn had an emotional breakdown in Oceanside, when she realized her parents had wronged her by tricking her into an underage marriage with Julien. Vale is quiet, distant, and passive, her demeanor often flat and despondent. She tends to be a lot calmer than Renn's other personas. Cecily described her as "spooky gloomy." Leitha Leitha, or Lei for short, was created in Wolis with help from Teer. Sharing many similiarities with Tallo, Lei is curious, impatient, and immature. Like Renn's previous personas, Lei struggles with feelings of worthlessness and self-destructive behavior, but more openly acknowledges them. She is making a conscious effort to be more considerate of others, but often stumbles along the way. Session Zero During Renn and Veggrek's shared session zero, Renn was assuming the persona Lady Renn. She convinced her parents to allow her to seek out Edger, her new magic tutor (and then-current crush), who had recently departed unannounced for Alibrook. Lady Renn's parents hired a small armored bodyguard, Veggrek, to accompany her. The two became acquainted the day before they were to leave, and Veggrek quickly drew Lady Renn's ire when he freed a captive exotic owl that she purchased as a pet. On Numrenth 5, Lady Renn said goodbyes to her mother and her best friend Cecily, and then began the (supposed to be) two-week carriage trip to Alibrook, joined by Veggrek and the coachman Stuart. That day they ran into a goblin on the road named Dort, who Lady Renn insulted, inciting him to try to wreck the carriage. That night while staying at the Days Out Inn, Renn snuck away, assumed the identity of Truffle, got drunk, and passed out, spurring Veggrek to go on a frantic hunt to find her. The next day, the carriage was hijacked by Dort, causing it to careen off the road and crash. The marooned group wandered briefly in the woods trying to find their way, until Lady Renn activated a mysterious mirror she'd acquired from her neighbor Izora, which allowed her to trade memories for a teleport scroll. Lady Renn and Veggrek were teleported to Alibrook, while Dort and Stuart were left behind in the woods. Quotes * Information is powerful. You have information that benefits you; perhaps you see it as irrelevant, but consider this. It provides you context and potentially can give you an advantage in certain circumstances. What is unknown is dangerous and can cause just as much, if not more, panic. Sharing this type of information creates a benefit for yourself but also for your al and those you entrust with it. (Note from Vale, to Ephemera, OOS 45) Trivia * Renn loves cucumber sandwiches and crème brulee. She claims no one makes them better than Jeffrey. * Renn has two first languages; she learned Common and Sign Language concurrently. Category:Player Character